


But what if they did?

by small_blue_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Don't @ Me, Drabble and a Half, Funny, Gen, I hope, I just thought it would be fun, In Character, It's Literally Just Them Talking, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, i have no idea how to tag this, its short, wensleydale is such a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_blue_owl/pseuds/small_blue_owl
Summary: The Them have a disscussion regarding the existance of Heaven and Hell.
Relationships: Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	But what if they did?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to play with the group dynamics of the Them, so here we are. This is the first non-ship oriented fic I've written and I must say it was a lot of fun. If you want shippy things, read literally anything else I've written. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Do you think they exist?”

“Of course they don’t, silly. It’s all just made up,” said Pepper, dismissively.

“But what if they did? Actually exist, I mean?” persisted Brian.

“Actually,” began Wensleydale methodically, “It was all invented for people to have something to believe in. It isn’t actually real, ‘cos we invented evolution.”

“We didn’t _invent_ evolution, Wensley,” corrected Pepper.

“But what’s that got to do with it?” insisted Brian, “Heaven and Hell could still exist.”

“But they don’t,” said Pepper, condescendingly.

“But what if they did?”

“They don’t,” repeated Pepper.

“There’s no scientific evidence,” declared Wensleydale at the same time, annunciating each syllable, and enjoying the fact that he sounded well informed on the topic.

Brian knew he was fighting a losing battle and so fell silent. Having no one to argue with, Pepper fell silent, too. Wensleydale would have liked to say more, but having nothing ready, stayed quiet.

“They do exist.”

Adam’s voice was slightly absent a though he was preoccupied.

“What?” asked Pepper.

“Told you so,” said Brian, a confident smile building on his face. If his opinion was held by Adam, then it must be right.

“I said, they’re real places,” said Adam, slowly travelling from his own thoughts to reality.

Pepper gave him a look that was caught between exasperation and fascination. “But how do you know?”

“I just do,” replied Adam in a certain tone that meant no one should question him, “Where do you reckon those people at the airbase came from?”

There was a thoughtful pause.

“They could have walked,” suggested Wensleydale slowly, unclear on the concept of rhetorical questions.

“But they came out of the ground, silly. We saw them,” retorted Pepper, switching to the winning side of the argument.

“They came from Heaven and Hell,” stated Adam, slowly, “Those are real places.”

Dog yapped in agreement. He knew better than any of them.

“But then why does everyone say they aren’t?” asked Brian.

“Because,” began Adam, “the government doesn’t want you to know about it. Its consequential information,” finished Adam with the tone of someone relating dangerously important information. “But I know they exist. Angels and demons and the whole lot are real.”

Pepper and Brian nodded sagely, sure that Adam knew what he was talking about but unsure that they could say the same about themselves.

“But…but actually,” Wensley’s scientific brain was struggling to believe this new idea. “Actually, there’s no evidence.”

Adam gave him a withering look. “People explodin’ out of the street and flyin’ around on wings isn’t enough evidence for you?”

Wensleydale opened his mouth to reply but realized that there was no scientific explanation for these things. “It just doesn’t make sense,” he said dejectedly. Wensleydale preferred things that made sense.

“It does, if you think about it,” said Adam, gazing into space again. “They’re always around, we just don’t see ‘em or hear ‘em ‘cos that wouldn’t make ‘em special.”

“Do you reckon Anathema can see them?” wondered Brian aloud.

Adam nodded. “She knows they’re there. She’s different from other people.”

Pepper glanced up. “Are _you_ different from other people, Adam?” she asked pointedly.

There was a pause. Adam looked down at Dog, whose eyes seemed to have a slight crimson cast. Must’ve been the light.

“I used to be,” he said decisively. “Don’t know if I still am.”

The Them fell into thoughtful silence once more.

“Do you reckon we’ll ever see them again?” asked Brian slowly.

Adam felt a little wind wash over him and fan a tiny flame somewhere in his soul. Once it had flared to a bonfire, but it had almost disappeared by now. But not completely. There would always be that little flame. He often wondered what would happen if he fed that fire. He wondered now, as he remembered the edge of darkness that he stood on. He bridged the gap between Earth and a world of chaos; one foot on the solid ground, the other suspended in something dark and unknown. All he’d have to do is shift his weight to the other foot. From across the universe, four pairs of ears listened. They were always listening. They were never far away. Adam focused his attention on the three faces in front of him. These were his friends. The other friends weren’t coming back. At least not in his lifetime.

“Someday,” he said as the flame died down again, “Not for a long time I reckon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I tried very hard to keep them in character... I hope they were. (Also the confidential information bit is completely intentional)  
> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
